Elämäni ei ole minun
by Jisra Lumina
Summary: On jo viimein aika päästää irti elämästä, joka ei kuulu minulle. (AU, draama, angst ja romanssi, hettikuoren sisällä sykkii slash-sydän, eli Harry/Ginny ja Tom/Harry paritukset)


**Kirjoittaja**: Koiranruusu

**Otsikko:** Elämäni ei ole minun

**Tyylilaji:** draama, deathfic ja romanssi

**Ikäraja:** K-7

**Paritus:** näennäinen Harry/Ginny, mutta kannattaa lukea siitä huolimatta, sillä hetti-kuoren alla sykkii slash-sydän Tom/Harry parilla.

**Vastuuvapaus**: En omista Pottereita enkä tee tällä rahaa. Omista kieroutuneen mielikuvituksen, joka saa minut vääristämään kirjojen maailmaa teksteissäni.

**Tiivistelmä:**_ on jo viimein aika päästää irti elämästä, joka ei kuulu minulle._

**A/N**: Täytyihän sitä omaan haasteeseen osallistua, eli Puheenvuoro kuolleille. Lisäksi osallistun tällä FF100seen sanalla 055. Henki ja osastohaasteeseen - Godricin notko.

...

* * *

...

_**Elämäni ei ole minun**_

_**...**_

Pitäisit minua hulluna tai valehtelijana, jos voisin kertoa tarinani sinulle. Minulla ei ole hautaa, sillä kaikki kuvittelevat minun elävän, sinä erityisesti. Sinä näet minut päivittäin lastesi seurassa ja öisin vuoteessasi. Etkä sinäkään ole menettänyt järkeäsi, vaan kuten muutkin sinut on huijattu uskomaan valheeseen. Valheella on minun kuoreni, minun ruumiini ja elinvoimani, mutta ei minun henkeäni tai sieluani. Minäkin olen saman valheen uhri, minä uskoin hänen kauniita sanojaan ja petollisia lupauksiaan.

Minä olin vain lapsi, yksitoistavuotias. Silti minun olisi pitänyt tietää paremmin. Vuodatin unelmani, pelkoni, rakkauteni, vihani, kaikki salaisuuteni hänelle. Kuolemani jälkeen olen vierestä seurannut, kuinka hän elää omaa unelmaani todeksi minuna. Minun tahriintuneeseen sieluuni sattuu, kun näen, mitä tyhmyyteni sai aikaiseksi. Toisaalta näen myös sen, kuinka onnellinen sinä olet hänen kanssaan.

Sillä vaikka hän näyttää minulta, ei hän ole minä. Jos olisin elänyt, emme olisi koskaan päätyneet yhteen toiveistani huolimatta. Minä en olisi koskaan pystynyt ymmärtämään sinua kuten hän. En olisi nähnyt sinua maineesi takaa. Hän näkee sinut, hän ymmärtää sinua, koska te olette niin kovin samanlaisia. Teidät molemmat on rikottu rakkaudettomuudella. Te olette molemmat halunneet todistaa arvonne. Teidät on asetettu jalustalle ja vaadittu enemmän kuin olisi kohtuullista. Ettekä te kumpikaan ole kaivanneet mitään muuta niin kipeästi kuin perhettä ja pyyteetöntä rakkautta.

Ironista miten minun perheestäni tuli teille molemmille ensimmäinen todellinen perhe. Perhe, jota minä kirosin eläessäni sen köyhyydestä, arvoista ja yhtenäisyydestä, ja joka tuntui tukahduttavalta suuruudessaan. Koin jääväni muiden jalkoihin ja olevani tuomittu ikuiseksi vauvaksi nuorimaisena.

Sinä olit minun pakkomielteeni, olit mahdollisuuteni paeta perheeni varjosta taikamaailman valokeilaan. Hänen pakkomielteensä sinuun oli erilaista kuin minun. Häntä kiehtoi sinun voimasi ja saavutuksesi. Olen nähnyt, kuinka hänen pakkomielteensä karisi pois hänen saatua uusi mahdollisuus, vaikka hän kapinoikin kaikkea sitä vastaan, mitä minun maailmani edusti. Hän oli pimeys, mutta meissä kaikissa on pimeyttä. Aluksi olit hänelle vain vihollinen, koston kohde, mutta jokin muuttui niiden neljän vuoden aikana, kun hän seurasi sinua sivusta.

Ehkä se on minun elinvoimani, jota hän käyttää, joka sai sen aikaan. Haluan kuitenkin uskoa, että hän muuttui ja oppi tuntemaan rakkauden sielussaan omasta tahdostaan. Sillä niin vaikeaa kuin minun on tätä myöntää, en voi valehdellakaan. Totuus on se, että hän rakastaa sinua yhtä paljon kuin sinä rakastat häntä. Hänen tunteensa eivät ole valhetta, vain hänen kasvonsa ja vartalonsa ovat varastetut.

Seljasauva ei Voldemortia kukistanut. Oli kuitenkin sinun ansiotasi, että Voldemort katosi. Sinun sanasi saivat Tomin sielun minussa katumaan aidosti rakkaudesta sinuun. Hän ei halunnut nähdä sinun kuolevan. Minä olin läsnä salissa ja näin hänen sielunsa eheytyvän. Dumbledore oli oikeassa rakkauden voimasta, mutta hän oli aliarvioinut Tomin kyvyn rakastaa. Ehkä Tomista ei olisi tullut koskaan Voldemortia, jos Dumbledore olisi antanut hänelle mahdollisuuden perheeseen ja rakkauteen alun alkaen.

Jossittelu on kuitenkin turhaa, sillä nyt sinulla ja hänellä on kaikki hyvin. Olen päättänyt lähteä luotanne, haluan nähdä Fredin jälleen ja joka tapauksessa on jo viimein aika päästää irti elämästä, joka ei kuulu minulle.

Minä kiitän sinua Harry yrityksestäsi pelastaa minut salaisuuksien kammiosta, mutta minun sieluni oli jo kuollut.

...

* * *

...

K/H2: Palaute on aina suotavaa :)


End file.
